Three Doors
by Kaminiko
Summary: Three doors to go through, I only want the one that leads to you..." A collection of my drabbles. Contains pairings such as KakaNaru, SasuNaru and others.
1. Smooth Skin KxN

**Note from Kaminiko:** Welcome to my drabble collection. Here's where I'll drop all those bits and pieces of stories that have nowhere else to be. They are all yaoi and feature pairings such as SasuNaru, KakaNaru and others, listed beside each title. Rating varies amongst each story from K-M, but I rated the lotM to be safe. If I have any other drabbles, I'll dump them here when the time comes. The title is from the Vast song - Three Doors. I just like the song. Anyhow, C&C is always appreciated.

**Smooth Skin** (KakaNaru)

Seeing Naruto sitting there, all slim bones and smooth skin was enough to send a jolt to places that he thought were long dead. He closed his one visible eye into a half-circle smile, but it was to hide his growing agitation around his rambunctious and utterly appealing student. He raised one hand in a two-fingered greeting and asked the youth what he was doing there, in his teacher's apartment, on his teacher's bed... in barely more than underwear. And shouldn't he be training, like his teacher had asked? Yet those crystal blue eyes were all it took to silence him as the boy tilted his head in a defiant come-hither. He knew at that moment he was lost, and resigned to his fate, he allowed himself to be swallowed by the boy's soft embrace.

Naruto was so much more than he'd ever hoped, and everything he had ever wanted. He cradled the flawed and hopelessly beautiful form to his chest, feeling a rush of possessiveness flow through him. Naruto tasted so very sweet; of life and something deeper, like the thickest of ambrosia. He looked so much like that man, from the past so long ago, that he was dizzy from the vertigo; but they weren't the same. Really, they never could be. Time and circumstance had shaped two magnificent beings, and Kakashi had been the one stuck in between, blessed (cursed) to love them both.

As he held the teen's sleeping form to himself, Kakashi looked out the window of his bedroom to see a flock of birds take flight, their wings drumming cadence at the late evening air. He watched as the wind shook the trees and the leaves trembled to the ground, and the sky change from pale pink, to deep orange, to blue-violet, dotted with stars. He watched the twinkling lights long into the night, until his eyes were weighted with the lull of sleep, until he could no longer resist the pull. He hugged the boy to him with a final, weary sigh.


	2. Second Kiss SxN

**Second Kiss** (SasuNaru) 

When they kissed for the second time, one with lips and tongues and saliva, there were no fireworks, no angel's singing hallelujah. It was a real kiss, hot and wet, and more substantial than the first. There was no cursing, no disgust, no feinting of illness. It was a kiss and that was it.

A whispered "I don't like you" and other endearments went hand in hand with said kiss; and with their third, and their fourth, and their fifth, though even those were silenced as kissing seemed to be all they could do. A heady warmth filled both to the brim.

It was hard not to say there was true affection between the two, though either would sooner hit you than admit it to you. Or to themselves for that matter. Yet they kissed breathlessly as if there could never be enough of it. As if they needed it like air.


	3. Smile SxN

**Smile** (SasuNaru) 

He saw the other's mouth quirk in an almost smile, so he continued on with his meaningless drabble until it became something a little more. The other was really far too pretty when he smiled, and he was learning that the painful way... But he didn't think he could trade that pain for anything.


	4. Red IxN

**Red** (ItaNaru) 

I watch the colour creep up the back of his neck as he sits there gritting his teeth, biting his rage. I can feel the frustration roll off of his body in a withering heat as he glowers into the distance, refusing even once to look in my direction. He is like a bomb counting down to his explosion, predictable as long you know what buttons to push to set the time. He is off-kilter, out of focus, flustered. He is tense, fidgety, nervous. He is shaking. He is scared.

My colour won't leave him alone. It burrows into him like a sliver.

Mine.

How precious.


	5. Still SxN

**Still** (SasuNaru) 

I gaze at the back of your neck, short, but slender. Such a lovely shade of smooth skin. My hand is reaching out, but you are still.

You look away from me. You say you can't stand the sight of me. After what I've... I can see you trembling. I can hear you holding back your tears, and I want.

So I turn away from your quivering form, and I move away from these sheets we've stained with passions, regret. I move slowly, methodically, as if I'm in a dream.

I can't have you see my trembling. I can't have you see my tears, but I want.

I know if I leave as it is, that I will never be able to come back to this place of solace. If I don't try to close this gap, then I will forever be looking for your form, my eyes straining for your figure, in the distance. I will want.

...so I walk away. I'm sure I can hear you cry. But I can only look away from you now, because it's better this way. There can be no other way.

Still... I want.


	6. 99 Balloons SxSxN

**99 Balloons** (SakuSasuNaru) 

When they came sputtering into town on their strange little flying craft, Sakura had been wistfully gazing out her bedroom window, near the end of another drab, boring, and faintly hazy, summer day. She'd been sitting there trying to figure out different ways to run away from her parents, and their hideous little dusty village, right smack at the end of the world, when it all began. 

It was her mother who caught site of them first, screaming their arrival dutifully, as any woman who catches site of something immensely strange and possibly frightening would do. Her father was outside moments afterwards, pointing and yelling at the sky like a madman, catching Sakura's mother as she fainted from the stress. Soon, his voice was joined by slamming doors, and the clamour of their neighbours. Not wanting to be left out of a possible town spectacle, Sakura tore her gaze away from a nest of pink clouds, and ran down the stairs and out her house towards the back, and how she was glad she did. 

It was almost funny really the way the thing jerked through the sky, weaving and turning about as if it were barely keeping itself together and up, some strange contraption of steel and fans. And balloons. So many different colours, shapes and sizes, Sakura couldn't tell how many there were, though it was what was on The Thing that caught her attention, and brought the neighbourhood to heel. 

Boys. 

Two of them to be exact. 

And although Sakura was already vibrating with the excitement of it all, she couldn't help the extra little zip of a thrill, that wound it's way through her insides and out her mouth in a gasp. She waved frantically at The Thing, at the boys on it, yelling at the top of her lungs, before diving into a nearby and convenient bush as they came crashing to the ground where she used to be. 

Coughing and waving her arms at the mess of dusty debris in the air, Sakura, with watery eyes, crawled her way out of the bush as neighbours screamed and rushed to aide her and the two boys. Even as she insisted she was alright, she was working her way towards the mysterious riders of the strange machine, and oh my, weren't they just the most interesting site anyone had ever seen in a long, long time. 

Boys indeed, and no older then Sakura herself, one was tall, dark-haired, and deliciously handsome. Pale skin and the darkest most soulful eyes she'd ever seen as he calmly picked himself up from the debris and dusted off his also dark clothes. He wore a navy suit, with shorts rather than pants, complete with a top-hat, and appeared completely unharmed. In fact, completely unruffled as well, as if he hadn't just fallen from the sky on a strange machine propelled by impossibilities, and gone smashing into the ground. Turning away from the gathering, slack-jawed crowd, the youth extended a hand to the other child still sprawled on the ground and Sakura's gaze was reluctantly drawn to his far louder companion. 

Yelling like he'd never in his life needed air, the other boy was the complete opposite of talldarkandsoulful. Garishly bright blond hair, strange whiskers and the widest most open eyes of baby blue she'd ever seen, this child was shorter than his companion, shorter than Sakura herself, with sun-kissed golden skin. In his blindingly orange attire, speckled with palm trees and red swirls for the sun, and ridiculous looking goggles atop his head, the child waved his arms and squeaked and gestured wildly at The Thing, kicking the metal in a few places for good measure. 

She couldn't quite make out what he was saying over the murmur of the crowd though he had a childishly husky voice, one that reminded her of sandy beaches. She thought she could make out something about "a piece of junk" and being "jipped" and some "white-haired cyclops", who was also a perverted - oh goodness! Sakura was glad her mother was still conked out, or else she'd wash that mouth with soap! 

Perplexed, and half-frightened, the good kind, where you're shivery and breathless, and you know something Brand New and completely Amazing, and Astounding is about to happen, Sakura fell in love.


	7. All For You xSx?

**All For You** (implied one-sided ItaSasu; implied one-sided SasuNaru) 

_I watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You were on fire  
-Change (Deftones)_

How can three little words be so hard to say. 

Watching you lying there, at the end of it all. After all we've been through, how can it be so hard to roll those words off my tongue. 

For you who I owe so much of my existence. For you who made me into what I am. 

Onii-chan... 

I hate you. 

Those words are only for you. 

They are stuck between my teeth, against my palate, inside my cheeks. 

My dear brother. 

Am I... crying...? 

I didn't think it would end this way. 

I expected a battle of strengths, where I could confront you with my rage, my hatred, my pain. I wanted to make you feel all that I've felt, I wanted you to see what you'd caused in me, and I wanted you to die. By my own hand. Broken, weak and crying as you'd done to me. 

For mother, who never had a cruel word for either of us. We never really appreciated her gentle support, her patience, her love. For father who could be so cold... Who in the end was only proud. Of the both of us. In his own way. Though he used little words, he loved us so much. For all the elders with their untapped wisdom. And all the youth with their untapped potential. 

And for you. Onii-chan. The one I once loved the most. 

Despite mother's gentility and father's pride, it was always you. 

I only looked at you. 

And these words... They burn in my stomach like acid. 

There was a time, once, it was so very long ago, that I would have done anything for this moment. Anything to stand like this above you as you drag your dying breaths from this dirty, empty world into your ragged and bloated lungs. Anything to watch your eyes dulled, pained, blank with the knowledge that it was pointless, all of it. That you were never really better than a single one of us crippled, tainted, beings in this unforgiving world. I would have died for this. I would have killed for you. 

I... nearly did. 

All for you. For you to see me, for you to acknowledge me. 

In the end I... couldn't do it. 

Thinking about father, thinking about mother, thinking about eyes as open as the sky, crying... For me... I couldn't bring myself to be like you. Couldn't bring myself to empty what was left of my battered and broken soul for you. I'd already given so much to you, if it was in that moment, that moment alone, that I could be better than you... If all my sacrifices came to naught, and in the end I could not exact my revenge, then I had that at least to hold onto. That moment I cannot forget. 

My one moment of perfection. 

He has that, you know. He probably doesn't even know it. 

Maybe that's why these words won't... 

I missed you back then. 

I never really realised it until now, but... I missed you. 

God how I... 

The you who was always kind to me. The you who never had enough time, but gave all he had anyway, to his lonely little brother. Oh how I loved you back then, I couldn't even tell you how I... how I always wanted to be like you. 

I think you knew it though. Once upon a time. You knew and you cared. 

But that was before you changed. 

I was confused, and unsure, but I could see it. Maybe I was the only one. The only one close enough to you to see the way your eyes lost their light. 

I wish I'd seen it in time. To end your existence before things went as far as they did. I wish I'd thought to do something before it went to far. Maybe if I'd loved you more? 

I... why? Onii-chan... oh God... why? 

To mama, to papa. 

I loved you with everything I had. Everything in the heart of that little boy. I... 

I loved you. 

"I hate you." 

Ahh... but it's already over now... isn't it? 

It's too late now for anything to be said.


	8. Black SxN

**Black**(SasuNaru)

He was soaked clear through to the bone, the sky dark above him. Maybe... too dark? He could feel the cold prickle of the rain, but it was too black... He thought he heard crying.

He was tired though, too tired to see who it was, to take care of the problem. He had always striven to do so... before. As it was his nindo. But the darkness was like a weight upon his chest, over his face, his limbs. Smothering.

A sting against his cheek, pounding...? Against his chest. Who would bother him now? He was so weary.

And so he looks into dark, unfathomable eyes. Strange. The other boy was warm against his side


End file.
